


Moving On

by BexieID



Series: The Word Is Changing [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the aftermath of the fall and Sherlocks return.  I have been writing this since June and wanted to finish it before series 3 starts.  It's unbeta'd and any mistakes are all mine :-)  Sadly the characters are not.  But thank you to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat and ACD himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

The hardest thing he had done since war was to watch his best friend fall to his death. And John had just stood there, talking to Sherlock by phone, watching. Yes, he had tried to go up and talk sense into the man in the flesh but Sherlock had practically shouted at him, telling him not to move and to keep his eyes fixed on him. 

The hearse. The Coffin. The grave. John suddenly felt like he was being buried alive! 

“John!". A soothing voice filtered through. "John, it's okay. It's Mary".


	2. CHAPTER ONE

The doorbell rang and Mary left John alone in the bedroom to answer it. He could hear Mary's excitement when she opened the door to her mother. That bought him back to reality as he heard the voice of his future mother in law. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of the bed and made his way to the en suite. He didn't need to look into the mirror to see how rough he looked as he remembered the events of last night, his stag do.

Scrap that, he said to himself. I don't really want to remember!

Mary and her mum were busy talking about the upcoming wedding.

"We'll be meeting Harry and Imogen there", Mary said to her mum.

"Oh good, I've not met Johns sister yet and it will be nice to catch up with Imogen!"

Both women looked up as John entered the kitchen. "Hello Mrs Morstan", he said as he gave Mary a peck on the cheek.

"John, its Anna. Stop calling me Mrs Morstan!". John just smiled at her.

"Are you two off out?” asked John.

Mary looked at her watch and nodded to him. "Mum we'd better go now if we want to catch the next train". Mary got up and moved over to her and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she picked up her handbag and made her way over to the door. "John, would you mind picking up a few groceries when you go out. The list is on the fridge".

“Yes of course. Have fun and I’ll see you both tonight at your mums". John watched them both as they went out of the door. He thought about making some toast but instead just drank the tea that Mary had made for him.

Once he was showered and dressed, John grabbed the list and made his way out of the flat he shared with Mary.

 

The flat was in Richmond and John really had no reason to be going into the city today but for some reason he found himself waiting for a train. He got on to a busy train and stood near the door. He only had two stops anyway. Once at Waterloo, he made his way to the underground and headed for the Bakerloo line. John had in mind to pick something up from a wee deli he used to frequent where he lived at Baker St. When he lived with Sherlock. Before he had died.

John had never returned to Baker St after the funeral and he had often wondered if Mrs Hudson had found someone to take away Sherlock’s things. Harry had kindly removed John’s things from the flat, which wasn't much. He had still remained in contact through e-mail with his former landlady and he had invited her to his wedding in 2 weeks. Was it only 2 weeks? John decided he would drop in on Mrs Hudson. It was then that he noticed something odd on the next carriage. A man standing holding a spear covered in blood. He shook his head in disbelief forcing his eyes shut. He opened them again and the man had gone. "Shit", he said as he realised that this was his stop. He leapt off the train and headed towards the exit.

Emerging onto Baker St John felt remarkably calm. Why on Earth had he waited 2 years to do this? He would have liked to have said that he had been busy, but the reality was so untrue. He had been to therapy group, which is where he had met Mary as she too had lost someone close. He was working part time as a locum in his local surgery and occasionally met up with old friends. In fact, his stag do last night almost didn't happen as John had not wanted a fuss. But, his best man Bill had been intent on having one and had invited many people John has known over the years. Most of them tip toed around the whole Sherlock thing. A few passed some comment but he'd gotten immune to it. After all this time, John still believed in his friend. It was one of the things that Mary loved about him.

"John?” Breaking out of his reverie, John looked over towards the familiar voice.

"Mrs Hudson!” He hugged her.

"I've not seen you since...” she trailed off looking sombre.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't come back"

"Well, you're here now and you're getting married!”

“Yes, Mary, her mum and the bridesmaids are having their final fittings today. I was just out for a walk and ended up here". Mrs Hudson just nodded.

"Would you like some tea dear?”

"That would be lovely Mrs Hudson".

They chatted for awhile until Mrs Hudson mentioned that Mycroft had never bothered to remove Sherlock’s things and that he would usually visit the flat once a week and just sit and stare. John found that odd and asked if Mycroft was paying the rent. He was. John assumed it was out of guilt for giving Moriarty his brother’s life story.

"John, I just need to pop out. You're welcome to stay as long as you like".

"Thank you", he replied. John watched Mrs Hudson leave and looked up the stairs to the flat that he had once shared with Sherlock. Taking a deep breath he slowly ascended feeling the steps creak underneath him. He stopped outside the door and fumbled with his keys.

Peeking inside, he mostly saw boxes. Sherlock’s science things. Books. Junk. Violin. Sherlock’s worldly possessions. Even the furniture remained. Mycroft must have been feeling really guilty.

John heard a noise from the bedroom. He cursed himself for not taking his gun out with him. He slowly made his way to the door. It was open. Hesitating briefly he was about to step through when he saw him. The man he had recognised on the train. The man who had been standing and covered in blood, holding a spear. "My god". The words fell out of John’s mouth. The man turned to him, their eyes locking in recognition. It was at that moment that John Watson crumpled to the floor.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

John awoke to the soothing sound of a violin playing. He slowly scanned the room. It was Sherlock’s bedroom. "Sherlock?” he mumbled. The violin was still being played. Was it really Sherlock? Or was Johns mind playing tricks on him again? Sighing, he tentatively got off the bed and out of the bedroom. The notes of the violin slowed as John stepped closer.

John reached out to touch Sherlock, Sherlock turning to face him strumming out his last note. All John could do as he stood facing the man who he had believed to be dead for the last 2 years, was try to remain calm. You can do it John. Just remain calm. Calm. Calm. Breathe.

"John". And then, 2 years worth of pain, anger, loss and hurt hit Sherlock in the chin by the form of John’s fist.

Sherlock was forced backwards, dropping his violin to the floor. John then lunged at him, tears to his eyes. He kept mumbling "Why?”

"It was the only way to keep you all safe". Sherlock winced in pain. John’s doctor instinct kicked in at that moment.

"Did I hurt you?” Sherlock shook his head. "But you're in pain?”

"That's what 2 years of being on the run does to a person John", Sherlock said wearily.

John was lost in thought. He was happy his friend was back but did he expect things to go back to normal and he move back? Sherlock must have realised this. "I know about Mary and that you are to be wed in a fortnight. I know you live with her".

John couldn't but help notice the pained way in which Sherlock had said that. Could the tin man have finally found a heart? Too little and too late now. His phone rang. When he saw who it was he frowned. "Sorry Mary, something's come up. Yes I'm ok. I've met up with an old colleague of mine. I'll be back tomorrow. Love you". John noticed Sherlock had winced at the word love.

"When were you going to tell me that you were alive? I mean, I've been through hell since that day"

"And I haven't?” John couldn't help but notice the way in which Sherlock was looking at him. Much like the same way he himself had seen reflecting back at him every day. "I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you alive".

John really was at a loss for words. He had had the comforts of home and Sherlock had had what? Four walls of confinement? A life on the run? "What am I supposed to say? Thank you?” John raised his arms up in frustration. "You could have at least given me the option Sherlock", he finally whispered.

"Unfortunately it wasn't just you who had been targeted. Mrs Hudson and Lestrade were also. I couldn't risk any harm coming to any of you. I believed that Moriarty had wanted you all to move on. Your reaction to my death had to be real".

"And how exactly did you fake it".

"It was just a magic trick John". John didn't rise to the bait. "I had help, obviously. Molly. The homeless network. They posed as the doctors, nurses, bystanders. Molly being a pathologist. A trampoline and a refuse truck. And Mycroft".

"Mycroft? What the hell?”

And as if on cue, the man arrived at the door.

"Go away Mycroft", Sherlock hissed.

"Hmm, I had rather hoped that you had remained inconspicuous to John until after his marriage to Miss Morstan. Perhaps I should have contacted you dear brother when I was informed that John was in the area". John went to say something but Sherlock placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What difference does it make? John is more than capable of dealing with my return".

"Yes, I'm sure he is but that is not the point. I do not want the media finding out until John and Miss Morstan are on their honeymoon in Scotland".

"Wait, how did you KN....” John stopped himself mid sentence. Of course bloody Mycroft would know where he and Mary were going on their honeymoon.

"I am already employing a minor team to keep watch on the happy couple once they arrive in a Scotland for the ceremony. Tell me John, why Scotland?"

"What's wrong with Scotland?  If you must know we are marrying in the same place we got engaged"

"Ah yes, on the bonnie banks of Loch Lomond. How quaint". John shook his head. What a pompous git Mycroft still was. John really wanted to shove the infamous brolly right where the sun doesn't shine. If Sherlock’s hand wasn't still resting on his shoulder there would be another Holmes nursing a punch.

"I hear the Balmaha area is beautiful this time of year", said Sherlock. John relaxed slightly though he was surprised Sherlock knew the venue.

"It was Mary's suggestion. She fell in love with the place when we visited last year". John had been the happiest he'd been since Sherlock’s death. "I think Mary would like to retire there when the time comes". John couldn't help but notice the abrupt way in which Sherlock removed his hand from his shoulder. Mycroft had noticed too but chose not to say anything.

"Tea anyone?" asked John, breaking the silence.

Mycroft shook his head. "No thank you John. I best be on my way". Sherlock accompanied him on his way down the stairs.

"So what was the point to this visit Mycroft?"

"We have very good reason to believe that Moriarty is back".

Sherlock looked confused. "If that's true, he must have had help".

"Unfortunately it would seem so. Don't tell John just yet. The less he knows before the wedding the better".

"I don't want to lie to him Mycroft".

"Give me 12 hours. Keep him here. I'll keep a team on standby here and send one to his flat. We need to ensure that both John and Miss Morstan are protected".

 

Sherlock watched as Mycroft got into his town car and then driven away. This was not going to be easy keeping Moriartys return from John. He didn't relish the thought of having to lie to him again. He caught sight of John peeking out of the window and made his way back up into their flat. Their flat? It was pretty obvious to Sherlock that John hadn't returned after the funeral. In fact, Mycroft had warned him that John had moved on with his life and was about to begin a new one with Mary. Sherlock was under the impression that life at Baker St would return to normal when he came back. He was shocked when he finally stepped back into the flat and saw John putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"Sherlock, I need to think. I'm just going for a walk. I'll fetch some dinner on my way back". He side stepped Sherlock and went out of the door before the detective could object.

He's just gone to get us dinner - SH

If he is not back in 30 minutes, I will get him personally – MH

Sherlock chuckled at the thought of his brother actually doing some leg work to go and get John. John. Mycroft had warned Sherlock when he had turned up in his office 3 days ago that he should leave John alone. “He’s moved on. Let him get on with his life”. How dull, Sherlock had thought. Why get married when there was still the thrill of the chase?

 

John found himself sat in Hyde Park. He needed to think away from Sherlock. He was happy that Sherlock wasn’t dead but he couldn’t help being angry with the man. The cause of unnecessary pain and anguish. Sleepless nights. Fear and pain. And love. How ironic that John had found love during his grief at his loss? How ironic that he’d grown closer to Harry?

Hearing his phone bleep he looked at the text message he just received.

I’ve taken the liberty in ordering the two of you Chinese. It will be delivered in approximately 10 minutes. Please make your way back to Baker St – MH

Damn you Mycroft Holmes and your meddling ways. He had only spoken to Mycroft twice since Sherlock’s ‘suicide’. Once to be told that the funeral would be taken care of and when John had told him that he was leaving Baker St. John had blamed Mycroft for Sherlock’s death. And now he didn’t know what to think.

 

John arrived back at Baker St just as the delivery guy arrived with the food. Taking the bag, John made his way into his former home and up the stairs. Sherlock had the table set up ready.

“Funny how you make an effort when I don’t even live here?” John gestured to the table as he dropped the bag onto the worktop. The comment hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sherlock, John saw that in his eyes, but Sherlock decided not to respond to that. They ate in companionable silence, both content in musing in their own thoughts.

Only when they were both done did Sherlock pick up the empty plates and put them in the sink. “I’m off to bed Sherlock. I take it my old room is how I left it?”

“Yes John”.

“Good. We’ll talk more in the morning then. Night Sherlock”. Sherlock watched him go. So many things had been left unsaid. Right here whilst they had dinner. The last 2 years. Sherlock’s note. Sherlock was once again smiling at the realisation of such things whilst washing up the dishes! Maybe he should do household chores more often.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

John woke up in semi familiar surroundings. It was his old bed, in his old room at Baker St. Downstairs it sounded as if Sherlock was strangling a cat. Sherlock only ever played that particular composition for one reason only. Mycroft. He pulled on his jeans and made his way downstairs carrying his socks and shoes. Sherlock stopped playing as soon as John entered the living room.

“I’ll make you some tea” Sherlock placed the violin back in its case and made his way into the kitchen.

John sat in his old chair. Eyeing Mycroft warily he asked “So are you going to tell me what’s going on? I’d really like to get back to my future wife”

Straight to the point as he places Johns tea on the table nearest him Sherlock says, “Moriarty is back”

Mycroft hands John a manila envelope containing photographs of their old nemesis. “How?”

“We believe he must have used a gun that still fires without a bullet. But how he did it is not of our concern at present” Mycroft motioned John to continue viewing the photographs. He was shocked to find that there were pictures of him and Mary, together and on their own, being observed by Moriarty. The last ones must have been from the day before as they showed Mary with her mother as well as Harry and Imogen. “Shit” was all John could say.

“Quite. We believe that you and Mary are going to be targeted by him”

“Do you think he knows about Sherlock?”

“We believe he has his suspicions. You showing up here out of the blue hasn’t helped matters. But, we don’t know what his plans are. All we can do for now is to keep you and Miss Morstan safe”

“And how are you going to do that?” John asked raising an eyebrow.

“Mycroft wants to have an undercover team at your wedding and for you and Mary to wear bullet proof vests”.

John would have choked on his tea if he’d been drinking it. “I don’t think so Mycroft. By all means, send a team, but we’re not wearing vests”

“Will you at least carry your gun John?” asked Sherlock.

“I don’t have it anymore. Mary caught me with it. She thought that I was going to kill myself. She made me promise to get rid of it”. Sherlock looked at John. He tried to deduce whether John would have really pulled the trigger on himself but found that John wasn’t as easily readable as he once was. John finished his tea, stood up and grabbed his coat. “I need time to think”

Sherlock made to go after John but was stopped by Mycroft, “Sherlock, let him go”. Sherlock stopped short. He was furious with his brother. “I will not! I’ve already lost him once. And don’t you dare say anything about caring not being an advantage. Caring for John was the ONLY thing that has kept me alive these last 2 years!”

“You need to put whatever feelings you may have for John aside and get on with your own life brother dear”

 

John was taking refuge in Speedys cafe. Everything had changed in the last 24 hours. He had finally come to terms with Sherlock’s passing, found love and now he finds that Sherlock hadn’t died after all. And neither had Moriarty. Doesn’t anyone just die anymore? His friend and his enemy both very much alive and set to play another game.

Mycroft’s car was waiting for John as he left Speedys.  He starts to walk away, not wanting to talk to the infuriating elder Holmes.  The car door swings open and Mycroft calls out to him.  “It is important John”.  John resignedly gets in.

“What is?”

“Who is important?”

“What the ..?.”

“You are important.  To my brother.  I only wish he didn’t expect things to go back to how they were.  I keep telling him you’ve moved on.  He just won’t listen.  Whatever you decide John, he will be there for you”

“And die all over again?”

“Yes he would”

“I won’t let him”

The two men travelled the rest of the way to Richmond in silence.

 

 

Mary was busying herself making a brunch for her and John. She had received a text from him an hour ago saying that he was on his way back home. Placing the milk back into the fridge she smiled at the photograph of the two of them that was on it. They were stood next to a monument with Loch Lomond behind them. That holiday to Scotland last year had been a godsend and a well welcomed break for both of them. It had also been the happiest she had been since losing her father and John had later told her that it had also been the happiest he'd been since he lost Sherlock.

Mary wished she had known Sherlock. John had always spoken of him with such fondness and knew that he would have wanted him there at their wedding if he was still alive. She also knew that her fiancé had loved Sherlock. John had been very honest with her about that. The realisation had helped him to grieve and forgive his friend.

Mary heard a car pull up outside and walked over to the window. She watched as John got out of a black town car. Another man got out as well. He walked over to John carrying an umbrella. Mary noted the awkward way in which John was holding himself. It was almost as if the man with the umbrella was a parent scolding a naughty child. Then the man rested a hand on Johns shoulder and whispered something, looking directly at Mary through the window.

As John turned around the man with the umbrella got back inside the car and was driven away. He locked eyes with Mary, smiled and made his way up the pathway to their building.

Mary was still stood by the window as John made his way into the flat. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her. John smiled back, looking as if he'd been just told he'd won the Lottery. "Why are you so happy?” Mary asked.

John smiled even more. "Well I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman ever in less than two weeks", he said leaning in to kiss Mary. "And, you'll never guessed who I bumped into at Baker St?!”

"Baker St? You went back?” Mary smiled even more.

“Yes!".

"How is Mrs Hudson?”

"She's great". Mary, that man just then. That is Sherlock’s brother. Lord Brolly Poppins himself!"

"That was Mycroft?”

"Yes and that's not all. Sherlock is very much alive!"

"That’s great John". Mary's heart sunk a little at the news. She was happy for John that Sherlock was not dead. She was also a little jealous that it wasn't her father back from the dead. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried that John would fall in love with Sherlock all over again.

"Mary, this doesn't change things. I'm happy he's not dead yes. But I love you and want to marry you"

Whilst John was in the shower, Mary grabbed his phone and scrolled through to Sherlocks name. She had never felt the need to invade in her fiancés privacy but she had to speak to Sherlock herself.  Inputting Sherlock’s number on her own phone, she sent the consulting detective the following message:

Need to talk.  I’ll be at Baker St tomorrow at 11.  Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post more chapters, but not happy enough with parts of the next chapter, so will try and work on that asap. Kids have one more week of school/nursery before they break up for Christmas, so I really need to get this done!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

221b began with another morning in quietness. Sherlock had slept again on the sofa for his third night back at the flat. The silence used to be a comfort to the detective but he’d give anything to have someone else around him. To have John back here. He heard a tapping at the bathroom window. After awhile, Sherlock got up to see what the noise was and was surprised to see a woman with long blond hair looking rather annoyed at him.

“Took your time” she said, as Sherlock let her in.

“Miss Morstan. We do have a perfectly functional front door”

“Ah, but I didn’t want anyone to know I was here, especially that brother of yours”. Sherlock smirked. "Tea?”

“Could I have a coffee? Johns the tea drinker”

“How is he?”

“He’s good. He is pleased that you are back. He’ll take some time to forgive you for putting him through that. But, we would never have met and I love you for that” Mary pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek. “I know he loved you. I think he still does”

“You have nothing to fear. I don't do relationships; I'm married to my work”

“So why did you jump? For a man who claims he doesn't care or have feelings, it seems a stupid thing to have done”

“It wasn't just John though”

“I know. Lestrade and Mrs Hudson were at risk as well. Odd don't you think that Molly wasn't targeted as well?”

Sherlock was stunned into silence at that. Realisation dawned on him. Moriarty must have recruited Molly to help him as well. “I need to speak to Molly”, he said aloud.

“Look I know John will just be bored moving up with me whilst I do my training so I was thinking that he could stay here with you? That way we can keep our flat and I just have him at the weekends”

“If John is okay with that then it's fine”

“I think John needs this. It's not like it’s going to be forever. I just need some experience teaching Gaelic in a school environment for a couple of years and I honestly think he’d be bored coming to Edinburgh with me. Just don't get him killed”

 

Greg Lestrade had just come off his shift and was walking through the underground car park at New Scotland Yard. After the fallout of Sherlock’s suicide he had been demoted to just a plain detective and had to work his way back up to Inspector. Fortunately for Greg, and despite what Sherlock thought, he was actually very good at his job and it had only taken 18 months to claw back his DI status. It still hasn't been an easy ride though.

Greg took out his car keys and thumbed the button to unlock his car. He heard a noise and looked around. His eyes locked onto a familiar figure although they weren't wearing their trademark Belstaff. "Sherlock?”

"Lestrade" Greg looked shocked at first, then grinned as he moved over towards Sherlock and embraced him.

"How on earth?” he asked shaking his head.

"All will be revealed at a press conference in 2 weeks".

"After the wedding then. I take it John knows. He took it really hard at first. And then he met Mary. She's been good for him"

"Yes, she seems nice". Sherlock smiled as he remembered his conversation with Mary that morning.

"Yes, she is". Lestrade smiled. "So how did you do it?"

"With help from Molly and the homeless network. And the Baskerville drug on John. He saw what he thought was my falling. Saw what his mind was telling him". Lestrade just nodded.

“It had to be believable to John. It was the only way to keep the 3 of you safe”

“I think John would have rather died at the time. But through his grief he met the lovely Mary”

That struck a sore point with Sherlock. He hadn't really expected for John to fall in love in his absence but he supposed it was more because he hasn't been around to veto John’s girlfriends.

“Will I see you at the wedding?”

“No. I can't be seen out in public until after the press conference”

“Ok. Well when you are up to it, I have a few cold cases I’d like you to take a look at?” The two men smiled at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

 

Molly had just arrived at Barts and had gone into the locker room to put away her things. She looked up and jumped at the reflection she saw in her mirror as she closed her locker.

“Sherlock!”

“Molly”

Molly turned around. “Oh my god, you’re back!”. She gave Sherlock a hug.

“It wasn’t planned for me to be back before the wedding but John decided to visit Baker St yesterday”

“How is he?” Molly had only seen John once after Sherlocks ‘death’ and that was at the wake after the funeral.

“He’s fine”

“That’s good to know”

“Did you help him as well?”

“Help who?”

“Your boyfriend Jim?”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s back Molly”

Molly looked shocked. “Nn no. I would never have done such thing”. She suddenly looked horrified as realisation dawned on her. “He did have access to the lab a few times. He was updating the computers”.

Sherlock frowned. He couldn’t blame Molly for anything. Moriarty had set his plans in motion months before their altercation on the rooftop. The Psychopath had scored again.

 

Sherlock returned to Baker St and could hear Mrs Hudson in her flat. He knocked on the door and gave his landlady such a fright when she saw him.

“Mrs Hudson”

“Sh-sherlock? But you’re ....”

“Very much alive thank you” Sherlock caught her as she feinted and set her down in her armchair. He left to get his violin and came back and sat on one of the kitchen chairs and played Brahms Lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while i'm still not happy with this chapter I have posted it anyway. Please be gentle with me. i haven't written anything for along time!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've jumped to the evening before the wedding...

Despite it have being a lovely day here in this part of Scotland, there were not many tourists about. This area was the gateway to Ben Lomond and there would usually be a lot of hikers around. John walked over to the war memorial and looked out towards the water. He smiled remembering the few days he and Mary had spent here last year. And his proposal on the top of the mountain! He grinned as he really didn't think he'd make the top after spending the 2 years prior idling. The army had kept him on shape as well as being on a case with Sherlock. Sherlock. He hadn't given the man much thought since he had been busy at the clinic and had wedding duties to attend to.

John sat alone on the monument. The view of Loch Lomond was beautiful from here. Mary was beautiful with her silky blond hair and blue eyes. This time tomorrow he would be a married man.

"John". Startled, John turned around to see Sherlock. "May I sit down?” John nodded. He hadn’t seen Sherlock since he saw him at Baker St. "We need to talk".

John sighed. What more needed to be said? "John, Mary texted me and said she was fine with you working with me again".

"Yeah, I know she did. She told me." "Look its fine. She knew I wouldn't be happy going with her to teach so this works out ok. Just remember that when she's home for the weekend I won't be able to help you on cases"

"Yes, that seems reasonable"

"Are you sure you don't want to be my best man? Bill won't mind you know"

"No it's fine. The less people who know I'm alive the better".

John understood but he'd wanted to shout from the rooftops that Sherlock was back. The only people who knew were Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly and Mary.

Stifling a yawn, John stood up. "I'd best be off. Early start and all that”. He offered his hand to Sherlock. He took it and pulled himself up, leaning right into John. John licked his lips and looked into Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock leaned in further and pressed his lips to Johns. John moaned at the contact prompting Sherlock to explore John’s mouth with his tongue. John was lost in the kiss and slowly carded his free hand in Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock pulled their hands that were still held in a handshake down to their groins and started a rutting motion. He could feel how hard John was. John moaned again, this time probing Sherlock’s mouth.

Panting John looked at Sherlock. He let go of Sherlock all of a sudden as if someone had placed hot ash in his hands. "Oh my god, what have I done?" He sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I'm getting married tomorrow!”

"John, I'm sorry".

"Sorry? The machine actually apologises. Jesus Sherlock". John got up and started to pace. "It's fine, you can just delete that right? Pretend that didn't happen? I'm in love with Mary".  
"But I'm in love with you John".

"Then why the fuck did you let me watch you die? You broke my heart that day. Mary saved me and I refuse to break hers. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to sleep". Sherlock watched as John walked away, a single tear betraying him glistening in the moonlight.

 

John made his way back to the hotel. What the hell had just happened? Sherlock had told him that he loved him? He was too wound up that he didn't notice a black car stop in front of him. As he approached a door opened. Bloody Mycroft! John sighed and got in.

"Evening John". John couldn't help but notice the way in which Mycroft wrinkled his nose no doubt to Johns debauched appearance. And he was also in no doubt that Mycroft knew he hadn't been liaising with Mary.

"Now is not the best time Mycroft". Mycroft gave a wry smile. "When it comes to my brother and matters of the heart there is no best time". "Am I right in saying that the two of you have iniated romantic liaisons?"

"He fucking kissed me!"

"Yes, but you didn't exactly stop him now"

"Ok, ok, I'm just as guilty as he is. I told him to delete it"

"So the wedding is still on?"

"Of course it bloody well is. I told Sherlock that he's too late. I won't break Mary's heart"

"But you'll break your own? And his?"

"Look Mycroft, he can't just come swanning back into my life and pull a stunt like that! Yes, I did have feelings for him and Mary does know that, but she is the most important person in my life right now. And I love her"

Silence.

"You knew all along that he loved me? It was you that made him into a machine!"

"I had my suspicions which he confirmed after your little reunion. I can assure you that it wasn't just me that turned him into a machine. There was one fellow at uni that made him that way. I believe you have met"

“Sebastian Wilkes?”

“Indeed. In fact his first love was a man named Victor”

“What happened?”

“It's not my story to tell John, but suffice to say Victor broke his heart and Sebastian was just convenient”

“You mean he took advantage of Sherlock?”

“Yes and that in turn led my brother to drugs”

John had disliked Sebastian Wilkes the moment he saw the smug bastard in his office at the bank. And now he hated the man! “Mycroft, I need to sleep, I have a big day tomorrow”.  John got out of the car and went back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when I started writing this back in June there was only ever going to be a peck on the cheek kinda kiss but i've read so many Johnlock stories and well, lol. 
> 
> The monument is this: http://www.bris.ac.uk/Depts/Union/Conservation/Galleries/Scotland_2011_Photos/6Memorial.jpg
> 
> I have been there twice but any photo of it is back at my parents house in England in negative form! I only live 4 miles from Loch Lomond, but not close enough to just go take more.
> 
> This is the hotel: http://gb.fotolibra.com/images/previews/372386-the-rowardennan-hotel-loch-lomond.jpeg
> 
> The Rowardennan. My partner took me there for a wee drink on our first visit together.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Mary was so excited at the news of her brothers’ arrival. John couldn’t help smile for her, despite it being ‘unlucky’ for the bride and groom to see each other before walking down the aisle. Mary had been unsure as to whether her brother would be on leave from the army to make it.

Marys mum enters the suite and is shocked to see John there. “Mary, Jimmy’s arrived. But you need to be quick as there’s been a mix up with the hairdresser!”

“I’ll go fetch him mum. I’m sure John can entertain him until we’re done”. John smiled as she left. He had never met Mary’s brother but Mary had always spoken fondly of him. He was 3 years younger than Mary. They shared the same father but had different mothers. Jimmy’s mother had died when he was 15.

Five minutes later, Mary enters followed by a man dressed in his army uniform. “John, this is Jimmy. Jimmy this is John”

John reached for the offered hand and looked into the eyes of the man before him. A flicker of familiarity danced across those eyes, an all familiar smirk and John froze on the spot. “Johnny boy!” Jimmy seemed happy to see John but John couldn’t believe who was stood in front of him.

“You two know each other?” Mary asked in bewilderment. She had never thought that her brother would have known John from the army as he’d never recalled the name.

“Yeah, we go back a few years”. Jimmy smirked at John.

“I’ll leave you too it before mum comes to find me”

Silence filled the room. The two men were still holding hands in a firm handshake. “Cat got your tongue?” John was too shocked to say anything. He was seething.  
“What’s the matter Johnny Boy?” the man drawled. “Seen a ghost? Or should I say, see another ghost? “

“Moriarty?...”

“Oh, well done Johnny boy. I’m glad to see that the last two years hasn’t affected you too much”.

“How?”

Moriarty smirked again. “Same as Sherly. We both asked Molly for help. I’m surprised he didn’t deduce that. But don’t tell him I said that. Yes, Sherlock overlooked his only other friend. I didn’t like to remind him though”.

“What have you done with Mary’s brother?”

“Nothing, he is fine. If a little tied up. He’s with a good friend of mine. One in which Sherlock has been pursuing”.

“Moran?”

“Oh, very good. He did tell you. Oh, and you’ve just confirmed that Sherlock is still alive”. Shit, John thought. “Don’t look like that Johnny boy. Where is he? I thought he’d be here”.

“He’s not”.

Moriarty smiles with glee. “Of course he isn’t. He can’t have his heart burnt twice now can he? Don’t look so confused John. You are his heart. Threatening to kill you if he didn’t commit suicide, you falling for Mary....it’s all the same thing”.

“What about Mary?”

“What about her? She’s just a useful pawn in this. I was so pleased with Seb when he suggested using his young Lieutenant friend Jimmy Morstan, who had a sister who had just been widowed. It was so easy. Killing her father and putting her onto the path towards you was the icing on the cake. You proposing was the glacé cherry”

“What have I ever done to you?”

“You exist”. That statement sent a chill down John’s spine. “You are the thorn in my side. I should have dealt with you years ago”. Moriarty was now stood right in front of John. “I think I like this better. You will marry Mary and tell no one who I really am. I have no hesitation in killing anyone. Mary, Sherlock, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Harry, Clara, Bill, Mike. Everyone!” Moriarty poked his finger at John’s chest, over his heart.  “I will burn that heart right out of you”.

 

 

John had to get outside for fresh air.  He felt like he was going to vomit after his conversation with Moriarty.  What a fucked up little world he was in right now.  He didn’t care about himself but he cared for his friends.  Cared for Mary.  Cared for Sherlock.   Right now he wished he could turn off his feelings so that he could think more clearly.  Though there wasn’t really that much to think about if he was honest.  He loved Mary and nothing was going to stop him from marrying her.

“John?  Are you ok?”  John looked up to see Mary looking at him anxiously. 

“I’m fine.  I just needed some air”.  He walked over to Mary and held her hands.  “Mor...Jimmy even just brought back some memories for me” Mary gave John a brief kiss to the lips.

“You better go get ready.  Bill is looking for you”.  John just nods and makes his way to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones late. I fell asleep last saturday at the computer typing it up and what with Xmas and my daughters birthday any evening time was spent wrapping gifts!
> 
> Theres not much descriptive narative either, a theme throughout this story pretty much. I'm not that great at it to be honest. Think thats why I like the idea of script writing more!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

The wedding ceremony was to take place outside in the garden. The hotel had put up a marquee just in case it had rained, but John looked out of his window and could only see clear blue skies. Not unheard of in Scotland, but certainly cherished. He could hear the carefree laughter of children as they played in the sunshine. The innocence of a child, and the realities of growing up in such a cruel world. He and Mary had discussed having children in the future. A future that hadn’t considered an evil man named James Moriarty. And John couldn’t tell anyone that the man was posing as Mary’s brother! Not without risking the people he cared for. Exactly the situation Sherlock had been in on the rooftop at St Bart’s.

“John, it’s time to go down”, said Bill throwing John his hat. John smiled as he put his hat on. Even though he and Bill had been in the army together, John still felt that Sherlock should be his best man. After all, he was his best friend.

Waiting for Mary to walk down the aisle seemed like an eternity to John. He was beginning to wonder if Moriarty had changed his mind and thought of some other devilish scheme but John couldn’t miss the great big smirk he gave John as he walked Mary down the aisle. Mary looked so happy as she came to a stop next to John. He glanced at Harry who smiled at him.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of John Hamish Watson and Mary Anna Morstan in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realise that their personal dreams, hopes and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so have decided to live together as husband and wife”

Whilst the readings were being read, John caught a glimpse of black curls and realised that Sherlock was stood way behind everyone, camouflaged in the tree line. Sherlock gave John a half hearted smile.... _The love that never falters, the love that pays the price, The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice_ ….and turned around and walked away. Wait? That wasn’t one of the hymns he and Mary had chosen! He looked at Moriarty and wished he could wipe the smirk from his face. He looked at Mary and she just shrugged.

Next he and Mary found themselves saying their vows:

“To have an to hold from this day forwards, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part”

Death do you part. Shit. It took John a lot to not mess up his words for the giving of the rings:

“With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I give you all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands”

John and Mary were now holding hands as the priest concluded the ceremony:

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss”

Everyone clapped as they kissed. Harry gave the pair a wolf whistle. They made their way back down the aisle showered in confetti. The rest of the day was spent being photographed, speeches were made and food eaten. John was a still a bag of mixed emotions. His love for Mary. His hatred of Moriarty. He couldn’t think of one word to describe how he was feeling about Sherlock right now.

 

The evening reception was spent mingling with their guests. John managed to avoid Moriarty the whole time, although Mary had mentioned that he had to be away early the next morning to catch his flight back as he’d only been granted leave for 72 hours. In fact, the majority of guests were leaving in the morning as Mycroft had arranged a coach for them all back to London. He and Mary were leaving after lunch for their honeymoon to the Isle of Arran.

The guests were making an arch for the happy couple and John and Mary went down the line hugging or kissing their friends. Mrs Hudson caught the bouquet of flowers and the happy couple retired to their room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so great, but there we go.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT & EPILOGUE

John was sat in the garden enjoying breakfast. Mary was saying her goodbyes to Jimmy. Moriarty, whoever he was. Moriarty was back. John couldn't help thinking what a waste of time these last 2 years had been as it had all been for nothing. The pain he, Mary and Sherlock had been through had all been because of one sadistic man. And god only knew what he wanted now. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

"A penny for them?” Sherlock’s voice interrupted John’s train of thought. 

"I don't think anyone could afford all my thoughts right now". John sighed. He wished he could tell Sherlock of Moriarty's return but he couldn't risk anyone being hurt. He was caught between a rock and a hard place just like Sherlock had been when he had faked his death.

"So, you'll be back at Baker St in 3 weeks?"

"4. I'll help Mary to move and settle in first. Will give you plenty of time dealing with the media and all that" 

“And I could really have done with having you around for that”, they chuckled.

“God I missed that”. John couldn’t help grinning. He genuinely missed the camaraderie they had together. “Just one thing Sherlock. If you ever kiss me like that again, I will punch you”. Sherlock considered that for a moment and simply nodded.

 

EPILOGUE

A darkened room filled with security cameras. A lone figure sat watching the screens before him. A close up of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

A voice saying...

"The game is back on".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the very short epilogue to the very short last chapter. Hope that if anyone has read all of this has liked it. I had been planning to do a coverart for this as well, so fingers crossed!
> 
> I won't be writing the 2nd part of the series till at least February as i'm moving house next month. I also wll be enrolling my youngest into school. Shocking that, as shes only just turned 4!
> 
> I have 7 other stories churning away in my mind palace, so I do hope to jot down some ideas as I go.


End file.
